KISS ME IN THE RAIN
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mengungkapkan perasannya dibawah guyuran hujan. GS! Jungkook as the girl. Taehyung as the Boy. hari pertama debut sebagai author setelah hibernasi panjang. butuh kritik dan saran. silahkan kirimkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom review untuk membuat tulisan saya lebih bagus dan semakin bagus . tags: #Genderswitch #VKOOK #TAEKOOK.


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** ABOUT **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: **JEON JUNGKOOK & KIM TAEHYUNG

**KISS ME RAIN**

**Main Cast : Jeon JungKook (as the Girl)**

**Kim TaeHyung (as the Boy)**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Romance, Genderswitch, Drama.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [16+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro**

**Word (s) : 1745 words **

**Page(s) : 7pages **

**Writted since : 05;45 Pm November 27- 2014 till 07;35 Pm Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS ****pairing ****Jeon Jungkook ****&** **Kim Taehyung****. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

**_Kau tahu apa yang aku kagumi dari hujan? Ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya walau ia tahu betapa sakitnya jatuh berkali kali._**

**_Jika kau hujan, maka biarkan aku menjadi pelangi yang muncul dengan segala keindahannya setelah kau sakit karena jatuh berkali kali._**

.

.

Langit tampak berwarna kelabu, angin yang tadinya bertiup sepoi sepoi membelai kening setiap insan yang basah karena keringat kini telah berubah mengganas dan menerbangkan butiran debu kesana kemari. Suasana didalam kelas begitu hening, semua siswa sibuk berkutat dengan lembar soal masing masing dan Bu guru mengawasi didepan dengan teliti. Matanya yang tajam terus memperhatikan gerak gerik para siswa yang mencurigakan. Test kemampuan mata pelajaran matematika tengah berlangsung.

"Yang sudah selesai boleh pulang."

Celetuk Bu Guru disela sela keheningan. Para murid langsung diserang kepanikan. Panik karena waktu yang sudah semakin sore, panik karena langit yang akan segera turun hujan, panik karena masih ada yang belum terisi jawaban, adapula yang panik karena belum selesai menyalin jawaban teman. Semua beradu padu mengeluarkan bunyi desisan, bisikan, suara sobekan kertas atau apapun. Harmoni yang indah. Hanya Tuhan yang mampu membuat suara suara biasa tadi menjadi harmoni yang enak didengar di kala senja.

Satu persatu murid yang merasa pintar dan sudah mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas. Tak banyak memang, perlahan tapi pasti. Dari sekian banyak murid yang masih mengerjakan soal. Jungkook lah yang terlihat paling menonjol, ia sudah dua kali ditegur oleh bu guru untuk tidak berdiskusi atau menanyakan jawaban dan mengancam untuk mengurangi nilainya. Dua kali itu pula ia hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa andalannya. Gadis bergigi depan mirip kelinci itu kini sibuk melancarkan aksinya; Menyalin jawaban temannya. Entah itu teman yang berada didepan, belakang, kanan ataupun kiri. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emasnya.

Jungkoook bilang, ia menyalin jawaban— garis miring mencontek—karena ia belum siap menghadapi test kemampuan yang diadakan secara mendadak tanpa ada kesempatan belajar. Padahal jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk belajar terlebih dahulu, pasti ia tidak akan menyiakan jawaban temannya juga. Berhubung besok juga masih ada _test_ kemampuan mata pelajaran fisika, menurut teman sekelasnya lebih baik untuk diadakan sekarang saja daripada besok mengahadapi _test_ kemampuan berkali kali dan itu membuat kepala pusing tujuh keliling. Anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Pssst… Yujin-_ah_, bisakah kau tuliskan nomer 9 untukku? Aku mohon."

Bisik Jungkook pada gadis bernama Yujin yang berada didepan mejanya. ia mengandalkan _Aegyo_ mematikannya dan itu sukses meluluhkan hati Yujin. Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera menuruti perintah Jungkook. Jungkook menunggu beberapa menit sampai Yujin berbalik badan dan menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ditulis jawaban olehnya.

"Terimakasih Yujin-_ah_, kau baik sekali." Jungkook berkata dengan semanis mungkin.

"Sama sama."

_ Tik tok tik tok tik tok_. Waktu terus berputar, langit terlihat semakin kelam dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya. Angin makin bertiup dengan ganas. Murid yang sudah selesai pun semakin banyak dan kelas hampir separuh kosong.

"Sedikit lagi…."

"Dan, selesai." Jungkook memekik dengan melayangkan tinjunya di udara. Dengan santai, ia berjalan menuju meja Bu Guru. Rok pendek motif kotak kotak berwarna merah yang mengamankan bagasi bagian belakang Jungkook itu bergoyang mengikuti irama lenggokan kakinya.

Lorong sekolah mulai ramai. banyak murid yang berjubel untuk mengantri untuk bisa keluar dari sekolah. Satu lagi suara paduan antara derap langkah dan tentu saja ocehan yang tiada henti keluar dari mulut para murid itu menjadi harmoni yang enak didengar dikala senja yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh kuasa Tuhan.

Jungkook berdiri dipojok lorong dan berkali kali melirik jam _digital_ diponselnya. Disana tertera tulisan pukul setengah lima sore. Itu adalah jam pulang yang normal untuknya. Namun langit kelam itu membuat suasana terasa seperti pukul tujuh malam.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kurus tampak terburu buru memasukkan alat tulis kedalam tas berwarna hijau _tosca_ miliknya. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi, ia menyambar tasnya itu dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju lorong sekolah. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya dengan setia. Salahkan saja soal _test_ kemampuan mata pelajaran kimia yang terlampau sulit dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu ekstra untuk menyelesaikannya. Sehingga membuatnya 'Sedikit' terlambat menemui seseorang itu.

Jungkook mengidarkan pandangannya diantara banyaknya manusia dilorong tersebut. Ia selalu merutuki tinggi badannya yang terlampau imut untuk ukuran anak SMA seperti dirinya disaat saat seperti ini. Karena hal itu ia harus selalu berjinjit agar bisa leluasa mencari pucuk kepala seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Oy, Taehyung!." Jungkook berteriak senang saat melihat pucuk kepala pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung tadi. Dengan rambut berponi mirip jamur dan berwarna _dark brown_ tentu tidak sulit untuk mengenalinya. "Oy ! disini !." lanjutnya dengan melambaikan tangannya di udara saat melihat Taehyung hanya _clingak clinguk_ mencari suaranya.

"Oy, Jung ! rupanya kau disitu." Taehyung balas berteriak dan mencoba mendekat kearah Jungkook.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

"Orang tampan maklum terlambat. Banyak _fangirl_ _noona_ yang mencegatku tadi hehehe." Ucap Taehyung penuh percaya diri. Tentu itu hanyalah gurauan belaka dan ia mendapat jitakan telak dikepalanya dari Jungkook.

"Tampan? Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Seorang _idol_ kah?." Jungkook berucap cepat. Taehyung masih megusap usap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik pria tampan ini pulang ke rumah dengan kelinci gemuk ini."

"Aku tidak gemuk !." pekik Jungkook tak terima.

Perlahan tetes air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah. Aroma khas hujan mulai menguar meracuni indra penciuman setiap orang. Aroma khas hujan merupakan bebauan paling menarik yang terjadi secara alami hanya atas kuasa Tuhan.

Setiap manusia normal yang tadinya berlalu lalang disekitar trotoar kini terlihat mulai menepi. Bermaksud mengamankan diri dari keroyokan air hujan. Tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook. keduanya sedang duduk berdampingan di halte bis. Jungkook sibuk memainkan ujung rok merahnya sedangkan Taehyung sibuk dengan mantel tebalnya.

"Jung, apa kau takut dingin?." Taehyung terlebih dulu membuka suara. Manik matanya menangkap bayangan Jungkook yang sedang menunduk. Sepertinya ia lelah dan bosan.

"Tidak juga, memangnya kenapa?." Jawab Jungkook masih dengan menunduk.

"Mari kita tembus hujan ini !" Ajak Taehyung dengan semangat, Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat pose berpikir. Sementara suara deru air yang menghujani atap halte bis itu semakin kencang.

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Tapi besok masih ada _test_ kemampuan, apa kau yakin? Aku takut kau terserang demam."

Ucap Taehyung dengan polos dan penuh dengan kekecewaan. Sahabat Jungkook yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tadi ia semangat mengajak Jungkook untuk basah basahan ditengah hujan daripada lama menunggu bis datang, tapi dimenit selanjutnya ia juga yang menyarankan untuk tidak melakukannya karena ia takut Jungkook akan terserang demam dan tidak bisa mengikuti test kemampuan besok.

"Tenang, aku bukan perempuan yang lemah." Ucap Jungkook meyakinkan sembari menyampirkan poni depannya yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Oke, pertama tama, aku harus melindungi tas dan buku didalamnya dengan _raincoat_. Kau juga harus melakukannya!."

Titah Taehyung yang langsung dituruti oleh Jungkook. kini _raincoat_ kuning telah siap melindungi tas Taehyung dari guyuran hujan, beda dengan Jungkook yang mengenakan _raincoat_ berwarna merah menyala senada dengan warna rok-nya.

Tetesan air hujan turun semakin deras dan tiada ampun.

"Siap? 1…." Taehyung mulai menghitung.

"2…..3!"

Kedua orang itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halte bis dan berlari menembus lebatnya hujan. Taehyung terlebih dahulu berlari dengan Jungkook yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Taehyung!"

Teriak Jungkook ditengah hujan. Mereka sedang berjalan menyurusi pinggiran trotoar jalan yang aman dari kendaraan. Tapi tetap saja basah. Jungkook berteriak bermaksud untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin pergi main hujan hujanan ditempat biasa, bagaimana?." Lanjutnya. Taehyung berbalik dan membuat bose berpikir.

"Ide yang bagus!." Taehyung berseru dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Jungkook tersenyum.

Tumben sekali kota Seoul diguyur hujan dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Semga saja itu tidak menyebabkan banjir disuatu daerah. Jalanan kota terlihat agak legang. Jarang ada manusia normal yang mau membuang waktu untuk basah ditengah guyuran hujan. Tampak sedikit pula kendaraan yang lewat.

Dingin tak menyurutkan semangat Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk tetap basah basahan. Sama sekali tidak. Walau tetesan air hujan itu terasa dingin dan menusuk kulit, mereka tetap tidak memudarkan senyum kegembiraannya saat berlarian menuju tempat favorit mereka.

Disini Taehyung dan Jungkook berada, dibawah pohon oak tua dibelakang rumah tak berpenghuni ditemani oleh guyuran hujan yang masih setia mengucur deras. Tempat favorit mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu. Keduanya terlihat hanya duduk diam menikmati hujan.

"Taehyung.." Jungkook bersuara dengan pelan. Walau derasnya air hujan yang menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik, Taehyung masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya, ada apa?. apa kau kedinginan?."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tanyakan saja." Taehyung memandang lurus kedepan dan siap mendengarkan.

"Apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang?." Pertanyaan Jungkook seolah membekukan apa saja disekitar mereka. Bahkan Taehyung bersumpah jika ia tidak dapat mendengarkan deru berisik dari guyuran hujan itu karena otaknya sedang mengolah pertanyaan Jungkook menjadi sebuah jawaban.

"Iya, dia sangat istimewa bagiku."

"O-oh ya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?." Tanya Jungkook dengan hati hati.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, atau aku yang terlalu berharap padanya?." Taehyung tidak lagi memandang lurus kedepan melainkan ia menunduk dengan lesu sekarang. Airmata Jungkook mulai meleleh untung hujan dapat menutupinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku kagumi dari hujan? Ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya walau ia tahu betapa sakitnya jatuh berkali kali." Jungkook berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih itu. tapi disisi lain, Jungkook lah yang merasa butuh dihibur secara harfiah. Tangan Jungkook tergerak untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Taehyung yang basah.

"Berarti kau sangat suka dengan hujan, ya?" Taehyung mendongak dan segera meraih telapak tangan Jungkook yang berada dipucuk kepalanya. Dibawanya jari jari lentik itu untuk merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Ya, aku sangat suka hujan. Bahkan aku rela membayar mahal untuk bisa menjadi hujan. bagiku, hujan adalah salah satu filosofi kehidupan yang begitu indah." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyum dipaksakan. Tanpa secercah cahaya bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menautkannya ke jari jari gagah miliknya. Dengan hati hati ia mengarahkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir _kissable _milik Jungkook. Mencium sahabat seklaigus cinta pertamanya dengan tulus tanpa nafsu didalamnya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan lagi lagi hujan melunturkan benda memalukan itu. jangan sampai Taehyung tahu jika ia menangis. Taehyung melepas pangutannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan lekat. Dilihatnya kedua bola mata Jungkook yang sudah memerah. Pasti ia menangis. Pikir Taehyung.

"Jika kau Hujan, maka biarkan aku menjadi pelangi yang muncul dengan segala keindahannya setelah kau sakit karena jatuh berkali kali." Cheesy sekali.

"Kukira kau mencintai orang lain." Jungkook berkata seolah tak acuh.

"Aku memang mencintaimu." Jawab Taehyung nggak nyambung.

THE END

A/N : HAY HAY INI DEBUT PERTAMAKU SETELAH HIATUS BEBERAPA TAHUN. UDAH LAMA GA NULIS FANFICT KARENA BEBERAPA KESIBUKAN *CIYEILAH* MUNGKIN ADA YANG TAU FANFICT "INSOLE" SEBELUMNYA. NAH ITU AKU YANG NULIS JUGA. UDAH LAMA NULIS JADINYA AGAK CANGGUNG. MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YAH. SAMA KALAU ADA BEBERAPA TYPO TOLONG SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW YA ^^ SUPAYA MEMPERBAIKI JUGA. KAN MANUSIA GA LUPUT DARI KESALAHAN. OKE DEH SEGITU AJA CUAP CUAPNYA.

ADA YANG MAU KENALAN? AKU FANBOYNYA BTS LOH ^^*GA NANYA*ADD AJA FB AKU : LEEGONGWOO98 ATAU RP TWITTER AKU : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE. AKU ADA BBM TAPI BELUM BIKIN ID NYA MALES BINGIT -_- YAUDAH DEH BYE ^_^


End file.
